This invention relates to a wide angle copying lens including six individual lenses and having a half angle of view which is as high as 24.degree. , F: 6.0 or less and an aperture efficiency which reaches 100% in the marginal region of the angle view.
The present inventor has previously proposed a compact, wide angle copying lens of a novel type including six individual lenses and having a half angle of view which is as high as 24.degree. (see Japanese Patent Application No. 063,271/1981). While the compact lens has been an epoch-making for the wide angle copying lens, it suffered from a low value of F-number of 6.0 which is less than desirable for practical purpose and an aperture efficiency in the marginal region of the angle of view which is less than 100%.